Everyone Likes Cats
by IAmAMoth
Summary: I noticed that people forget the fact that Turkey has unique cat species.


**(A/N: I noticed that Turkey's cat species are forgotten. So, I wrote… this. I might have made grammar or vocabulary mistakes. I apologize if I have offended anybody.)**

Sadık's face had an annoyed expression. He focused his gaze on Heracles' eyes. Heracles couldn't help but smirk- Sadık _did_ look funny when he was annoyed. He made a mental note to annoy the Turk later.

"HEY!" Sadık yelled, this time not caring about other countries' unwanted attention. The world meeting had ended five minutes –well, _approximately_ five minutes… Heracles had lost track of time- ago, but since the lazy cat lover had slept through the whole conference, he hadn't noticed that it had ended. There were still a few countries in the huge hall, talking about politics and all that boring topics –they weren't boring for Heracles, but _fatal_ for Sadık-, and as you've guessed many of them were staring at Sadık openly.

Sadık loved attention, but not _this way._

Heracles stared at Sadık lazily. He blinked a few times. This was his way of nodding. Sadık looked a _lot_ more annoyed than he used to beforehand but he didn't start scolding Heracles.

Heracles was impressed. _Wow._ Sadık was somehow _tolerating him._ Normally, he was supposed to scold Heracles about not acting like he could actually _move_ and how boring it was to be around him. No matter how much Sadık loved to complain, he'd always be around Heracles, though. Well, maybe not _always,_ but _sometimes._

Right now he was acting _super_ calm. Heracles knew that what he had just thought of was wrong since Sadık didn't actually _look_ like he could stand _still,_ but this was still an improvement. This also meant that what he was about to say was _really_ important. Heracles didn't like that.

Most of the time, Sadık acted tolerant when he wanted something, and, just to clarify, not _this_ tolerant.

"I was talking to E-Iceland and he said that you loved cats more than I did," he said. He had confused Emil's name and had accidentally used his human name instead of country name, but he had corrected the mistake instantly. Heracles wouldn't have bothered to if he were Sadık.

Well, as for what Heracles had in store for that comment… It took a little time for his words to register, and when they did, Heracles' face went from calm to annoyed.

He actually didn't notice how embarrassed Sadık looked, but, you know, his white mask _did_ hide his facial expression. On the other hand, the abrupt change in Heracles' face was crystal clear to Sadık and he chuckled a bit. Heracles paid no mind to that. Sadık was annoying and nosy 7/24, he had gotten used to the tease.

"You're wrong about that. I can't sleep without hugging my cats," Heracles claimed, not feeling embarrassed about declaring the fact that he liked cuddling his cats. To him, it was normal. To other countries, it was extreme. To Sadık, it was lesser.

Obviously. The guy was a daredevil, after all.

"Well, I don't have rat problems because there are equal amount of cats and pigeons in my capital _and_ İstanbul," Sadık said proudly. Considering that his place was technically _flooding_ with pigeons, that was a bit hard to believe. "But, as for _my_ cats… Four of them are pregnant and I sing to them when I come home from work." Actually, Sadık felt a bit embarrassed about that because his voice was _terrible_ though he could play ud - a proper English translation of ud would be "lute"- just fine. Also, the songs he sang to his cats were actually ballads and most of them were sad in general.

This wasn't something Sadık was proud of…

Oh. And, as for _why_ Sadık thought that singing to his cats was more extreme, let me explain: Cats are extremely fluffy and cute creatures. İf you tame them properly, you can treat them like plush animals. Also, they like to cuddle, too. As for singing… A cat doesn't like standing still, right? Well, unless it's sleepy, anyways.

" _Oh_ …" Heracles said. Even _that_ sound had taken a few seconds to let out. Actually, the Greek man was moving in slow motion and his speaking was _painfully_ slow. "But you don't eat with them, right? I mean, at the same table…" He looked at his former arch-enemy, patiently waiting for an answer.

Actually, Sadık hadn't thought about that. At all. I mean… Singing to your pregnant cats wasn't _that_ extreme. However, Sadık _could_ eat with them, _if_ he wanted to, but his cats weren't well behaved. They were _only a_ _ **tiny**_ _bit_ wild and they'd probably end up eating from Sadık's plate _just_ because they were curious about how it tasted like. _Even though_ Sadık had put the _same_ thing to _their_ bowls. His cats were like that. Killjoy.

For that reason, Sadık had made sure that none of them were near the dining table whenever he ate something. He'd have to withdraw.

"…In that case, I'm afraid Iceland's right about you," Sadık said. "If I let mine sit at the same table as me, they'd end up eating from my plate." He smiled awkwardly.

"Mine do, too," Heracles said. He had a natural expression on his face. Sadık blinked in surprised. _What?_ So, Heracles just _let them?_ Wow. Heracles' love for his cats was on an entirely different level.

"You know what," Sadık said energetically. "I'll show you my cat species if you come over, kid." He grinned. He was proud of his Van and Angora cats. He _really_ didn't know _how_ someone could confuse those two species.

This time, Heracles nodded properly. He had no idea why he did that, though. Why wasn't he angry at Sadık for calling him a kid? Again, he had no idea, however, he was looking forward to their meeting. It wasn't because he wanted to see Sadık.

It was because of _the cats._


End file.
